


Mission(ary) Complete

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Kuroto strokes Taiga's ego to the point of overstimulation.





	

"Dr. Hanaya, I'm afraid the fate of Genm Corp and the entire world lies in your hands." 

"Afraid, my foot. So what perverted sex act of the day are you going to introduce?" 

It was just like Taiga to cut the preliminaries and get straight to the point. Nonetheless, Kuroto still went ahead to present his very legitimate reason for his 'perverted sex act of the day'. He had a difficult business meeting tomorrow, and he was thinking that tying up Taiga in bed would significantly reduce his work-related stress. After all, what's convincing a few hard-headed shareholders compared to subduing Hanaya Taiga in bed? 

Taiga heard Kuroto out, and replied with, "Oh, it's just bondage." 

'Just' bondage? It seemed he was underestimating what Kuroto could do to him after putting him in bondage. There was time to rectify Taiga's assumptions that Kuroto was 'just' going to tie him up. 

"Tying me up is your way of getting a quick ego boost, huh?" Taiga said, as he stripped down before Kuroto. "I can dig that." 

Kuroto watched Taiga pull off his dog tag and his shirt to set aside. Taiga's nipples were already erect; tempting Kuroto to suck on them until Taiga cried. He would get to them in good time, along with all the other vulnerable and erogenous spots on Taiga's body. 

Once he had undressed as well, Kuroto brought along his lavender tie, some condoms and a bottle of lube as he went to bed with Taiga. Using the tie, he bound Taiga's hands above his head. Kuroto was going to wear this very tie to tomorrow's business meeting and similarly bind his audience to him. He made sure his binding wasn't too restrictive, yet tight enough to keep Taiga down. 

"Nice," Taiga remarked on Kuroto's handiwork. 

Motivated by Taiga's approval, Kuroto went to town. He went straight for Taiga's nipples, placing his lips over one of them while caressing the sensitive sides of Taiga's chest. Once Kuroto started to suck, Taiga struggled in vain against his binding to evade Kuroto's ticklish touches and jerked his body up to meet Kuroto's mouth without intending to. 

'Nice, indeed,' Kuroto thought. Taiga ought to be more careful with his body, for Kuroto knew all its secrets and cheat codes. 

He lifted his mouth from Taiga's chest to say, "Have I ever told you what a sexy beast you are? You total stud." 

"No, don't tell me," Taiga snapped. 

Kuroto was going to continue anyway, and Taiga couldn't do a thing to stop him. 

"It's only apt that my Kamen Rider is a paragon of manliness," Kuroto said, reaching down to squeeze Taiga's hardening erection. 

"Wait," Taiga wriggled under Kuroto, "how is buttering me up supposed to boost _your_ ego?" 

"You just assumed that's my intention," Kuroto replied, and bent his head to suck Taiga's other nipple. 

Taiga was missing the point. Kuroto's every move tonight was calculated to make Taiga fall deeper in love with him, whether Taiga liked it or not. 

Intensifying his sucking, Kuroto ground his own erection down over Taiga's cock. 

"All I want to do is drink you in," Kuroto said. "You tall glass of testosterone." 

Kuroto lapped at the dark, sensitive skin around Taiga's nipple to demonstrate his desire. Taiga was liking what Kuroto was doing all right; liking it a lot as evident from the pre-come leaking down his length. Kuroto could feel Taiga's wetness on his own cock, fueling his efforts to make Taiga surrender in his arms. 

In contrast to Kuroto's effort at romance, Taiga demanded, "Shut up and suck my cock." 

"Want me to untie you?" Kuroto checked in with Taiga, partially as an excuse to rub the tender underside of Taiga's bound arms. 

Saying 'yes' was enough for Kuroto to untie him and continue. However, as Kuroto had expected, Taiga's pride prevailed and he said, "No." 

"Then hold still and enjoy yourself. I'll suck you off in good time," Kuroto promised. 

Taiga huffed and cursed, seemingly not believing that Kuroto would keep his word. It was not as if Kuroto was planning to fool around all night. He kissed along Taiga's jawline and down his throat, from which Taiga emitted soft sounds of pleasure. 

"Mmm," Kuroto hummed, right before he nipped at Taiga's Adam's Apple. "Your laryngeal prominence is so delicious." 

He wanted so badly to bite down and leave a mark on this part of Taiga, where others could see it since Taiga didn't like to wear collared shirts. But he shouldn't, unless he wanted Taiga to knee him in the balls. Kuroto settled for planting more kisses instead. 

"Fuck you," Taiga said, causing his throat to rumble under Kuroto's lips. 

"I'll do the honours today, my object of desire," Kuroto replied.

There was less spite in Taiga's 'fuck you' and more amusement, for Taiga was visibly trying to hold back laughter. His face had become flushed; the faint redness spreading down his neck and upper chest and betraying his body's increased sensitivity. Kuroto imagined Taiga going from being stunned by Kuroto's words ('What the fuck? What the fuck?') to deriving perverse glee from hearing them ('What the fuck! What the fuck!'), much like Kuroto's perverse glee in saying them. He was satisfied to see Taiga enjoying himself before they were even close to reaching climax. 

Using the bottle of lube he had set aside, Kuroto coated his fingers and began to finger Taiga open. He slid a finger into Taiga's hole, relishing in the tightness and Taiga's resultant moan. The promise of getting more of both aroused Kuroto, and he allowed himself a quick stroke on his cock. As he worked his finger in and out of Taiga's hole and added in another, he brushed his free hand over Taiga's inner thigh. His light touch caused Taiga to buck up against his bindings and resist the urge to close his thighs at the same time. 

"You're so cool, yet you get me hot," Kuroto commented at the sight. 

Taiga responded with an incoherent groan. 

When Taiga was ready to be fucked, Kuroto rolled on a condom and entered him.

He continued, "You're the peak of manhood. At maximum virility."

At that, Taiga burst out laughing, and Kuroto followed suit too. He had to admit even _that_ was too much for him. 

With his hands tied, Taiga's movements were limited to thrusting back as much as he could onto Kuroto's cock. Kuroto helped him out, grasping Taiga's ass with both hands to pull him forward. He was practically pulling Taiga up his thighs and into his lap, fucking Taiga deeper with each thrust. 

"Touch my cock," Taiga whined. 

His need to come was evident in his voice, but Kuroto didn't want to answer that need yet. 

"Later," Kuroto said, fondling Taiga's ass and stimulating his hole. 

Taiga didn't bother with either cursing or begging, and instead concentrated on tightening his ass around Kuroto's erection to make Kuroto come faster. Overwhelmed by the tightness and the heat around his cock, Kuroto gripped Taiga's hips to hold him still and came inside Taiga with a shout. 

It was high time for Taiga to get his. Kuroto wasted no time in pulling out of Taiga and putting his lips around Taiga's wet cock. In no time at all, he took Taiga's cock all the way down his throat. Just like how Kuroto could turn off his verbal filter to tease Taiga, he could also overcome his gag reflex at will. Kuroto made Taiga come with the contractions of his throat, rounding off with Taiga's climax a night in which he liberally brought Taiga pleasure with his mouth. 

Once Kuroto had freed him, Taiga sat up on the bed and massaged his forearms.

"Are you going to regret deep-throating on the night before a business meeting?" He asked. 

"I'll be fine," Kuroto said. "After all, I'm invincible."

He took Taiga's hands into his again to kiss the back of Taiga's wrists; where he wasn't able to put his mouth on when Taiga was still tied up. 

Having had enough after being teased and fucked mercilessly, Taiga rolled his eyes and pulled back his hands. 

"So we're back to stroking your ego, huh," he drawled, before stalking off to use Kuroto's shower. 

Unimpressed as Taiga seemed to be with Kuroto, he still wished Kuroto luck in the morning. Kuroto was shaken awake to find Taiga sitting at his bedside, all dressed and ready to leave with his white doctor's coat on. 

"Hey, I've got to go to work," Taiga said. "All the best for your stressful meeting today."

"Thanks." Kuroto reached out to touch Taiga's cheek. "You're so cute, I can just eat you up." 

" _I'll_ eat you up." 

He bent down to kiss Kuroto on the mouth without flinching at Kuroto's morning breath. This alone justified Kuroto calling him a sexy beast, total stud, paragon of manliness, et cetera, et cetera. 


End file.
